


Don't Go

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Blood, F/M, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the reader comes home to find her parents were killed by a demon Sam and Dean do whatever they can to help her locate him. When they find the demon responsible they go on a revenge trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

There’s a moment in everyone’s life that stands out against all others and makes them pale in comparison. For some it’s a happy moment, for some, not so much. You’re part of the latter group. Your  moment was when you walked into your parent’s house to see them slaughtered on the floor. You could see the blood pooled under them, sulfur stench hung in the air. Your hands knew what you had to do before your mind even registered the scene. You were already calling Dean when you realized my phone was in your hands.

“Hey sweetheart. What’s up?” Dean’s deep voice came through the receiver. You didn’t know what to say. A sob raked through your body before you could take a breath to steady yourself. “What’s wrong? What happened?” His voice was panicked now. You could hear Sam in the background but you couldn’t make out what he was saying.

“I’m at my parents. Please come.” You couldn’t bring yourself to say the words. You couldn’t utter the word dead in correlation with your parents. Another sob raked through your body and before you knew it you were on your knees and the phone dropped from your hand. You crawled across the floor your tears mixing with the blood to cradle your mother.

You should have known you wouldn’t be able to leave the life. You should have known that you and your parents would never know normal. Sam had tried to leave and even after years away was pulled back. You knew it was all for nothing now. Your mother had begged your father to quit hunting. She wanted you to have a nice home to come back to. She wanted you to go to college and settle down, get married, and have children. A heavy sob ripped through your body as you held her lifeless body in your arms.

Your parents only lived an hour from Lebanon, Kansas. Sam and Dean would be at the house before long. If you knew Dean he was flying down the road with no regard to how fast he was going, his mind set on getting to where he was needed. You did need Dean, he was your best friend. He and Sam were the only ones you knew that could understand what you were feeling right now.

When Dean burst through the front door you were still sobbing on the floor with your mother in your arms. You couldn’t look up and him or Sam. You couldn’t meet their eyes and see the finality of it all. You knew they weren’t coming back but you couldn’t see that in Sam and Dean’s eyes. You couldn’t stand to see the look of pity that was guaranteed to be on their faces. Sam knelt down beside you and pulled you into his arms, your mother still in yours.

Dean was in shock, frozen in place staring with his mouth half open at the scene before him. He could smell the sulfur in the room. He knew what had happened just as instantly as you had. Your father had exorcized a lot of demons in his days and one, if not more, had come back for revenge. Your father had hunted with his and they had known you since you were in diapers. You’d be left in Dean’s care just like Sam was or you’d all spend time at Bobby’s.

Sam was rubbing circles on your back shushing you softly. He looked up at Dean and the desperation was clear on his face. Dean lowered himself and pulled your mother from your arms as Sam picked you up to carry you out to the Impala. They would come back and retrieve your parents to give them a proper hunter’s funeral once night fell.  

* * *

You stood before the flames tears silently flowing down your cheeks as you said ‘goodbye’ to your parents. Sam and Dean both had an arm wrapped around you while the three of you stood in silence. After half an hour of watching the blaze you turned your back and stalked off towards the bunker not able to handle the sight any longer.

“Dean, how do we help her?” Sam’s voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper. He watched after you feeling helpless.

“We help her hunt down the son of a bitch that did this. We distract her. We remind her that she’s not alone as often as she needs it.” Dean’s voice was steely. There was an edge to how he stood. He wanted revenge for you just as much as you wanted it for yourself.  

* * *

Days passed while you and Sam sat in the library going through your mother and father’s respective journals trying to find which demon was the most likely to seek revenge. Dean would come in and bring you something to eat periodically. He doted on you making sure you had everything you needed. 

He had seen the consumed stare that was plastered on your face before. He’d seen it on his father every day of his life after he lost his mother. He’d seen it on Sam after he’d lost Jess. He’d seen it in the mirror. He knew there was nothing that was going to stop you from finding the culprit and tearing them apart.

When you finally tore yourself away from your mother’s journal and looked up at him there was nothing but appreciation in your eyes. “Thank you for taking care of me.” You leaned your head stomach as he stood beside you. He placed a hand on your cheek stroking your hairline with his thumb.

“It’s my job sweetheart.” You gave him a weak smile and nuzzled into him letting the comfort of his scent fill your nose. Dean always smelled like whiskey, wood, leather, and gunpowder. “Why don’t we get you to bed, you look exhausted.” You started to protest but Dean held up a hand silencing you. He helped you up from your chair and you mumbled a quick goodnight to Sam as Dean led you down the hallway.

He opened the door to the room they had given you and walked you over to the bed. You climbed in and Dean pulled the covers over you before he leaned down to kiss your forehead. He turned to walk out of the room but you grabbed his wrist.“Dean, don’t go…” Your voice was weak and you sounded like you may break.

Dean sat down on the edge of your bed. “I’m here as long as you need me, [Y/N].” With your fingers still around his wrist you pulled him closer so you could curl into his side.

“You and Sam are the only things keeping me together right now…” He wrapped his arms around you pulling you into his lap “I don’t know what I’d do if I wasn’t here.” You stared up in to pools of liquid emerald. Dean leaned down and kissed the top of your head.

“You don’t ever have to leave. You can stay with us as long as you want. You have a home here.” There was so much sincerity in his words you could feel the tears as they pricked at your eyes. You tried to blink them back fruitlessly. In an instant his thumb was there wiping them away as quickly as they came. You curled closer into Dean’s chest as he started to hum to you. You listened to his voice and the thumping beat of his heart until you finally drifted off into oblivion escaping the world for a few hours.

* * *

Coming back to the land of the living you were hot, too hot. You slowly opened your eyes to find Dean was still with you. He had pulled you into a laying position and stayed with you last night. You couldn’t help the smile that crept across your face. He was your knight in shining armor if there ever was one. You tried not to wake him as you pulled yourself out of bed. You heard his soft snore as you padded out of your room and down the hall to the kitchen.

“Morning, [Y/N].” Sam was already up of course. He turned his back to you to pour a cup of coffee.

“Hi… Did you find anything new last night?” You looked at him hopeful that today would be the day you had a direction to point your hatred. When he turned around his face was bright.

“Yeah, I did I found a passage in your dad’s journal about a demon that he’d exorcized that kept coming back. Sounds like that’s our best lead.” You ran through the kitchen and smashed into Sam pulling him into a tight hug spilling his coffee all over the floor. “Woah! You’re gonna kill me like that!” You just laughed and squeeze the giant.

Dean came walking into the room, eyes still full of sleep and hair a disheveled mess. You couldn’t help thinking about how cute he was when he woke up. He always had been though. It took Dean at least two cups of coffee to be fully functioning in the morning and you had no idea what time he finally fell asleep last night. “What’s all the commotion about?” He asked, his voice thick as he rubbed his eyes.

“Sammy found a lead!” Your voice was almost a squeal “I’ll finally be able to do something about all of this!” You ran out of the room in a whirlwind, new found motivation pushing you along.

“So what about this lead?” Dean asked tentatively as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Well, get this, her dad exorcized a demon about twenty years ago and according to his journal the damn thing kept clawing it’s way out of hell. He’d come back for revenge only to be sent back again and again. My guess is this time he caught him by surprise and finished what he had started all those years ago.” Dean’s eyes widened.

“If that demon held a grudge after, how many exorcisms, it’s probably a good thing [Y/N] is here.” Sam eyed his brother.

“You know you’re not going to keep her out of this fight right? She’s not going to let you hold her back from this.” Dean shook his head.

“I know that but I’m going to be right there and so are you, nothing else is going to happen to her.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Of course, I wouldn’t let her go after the bastard on my own either but she’s going to want to be the one that kills him.” Dean sighed sullenly. “Let her do this, Dean. She needs it.” With a stern look from his brother Dean held up his hands in surrender before getting up and walking to the library to check on you.

* * *

It only took three days to track the demon you were after due to lack of sleep and copious amounts of caffeine. You were trying to convince Dean to take off that night but he insisted on getting some rest beforehand. “[Y/N], you’re going to be useless if you’re on a caffeine crash when we find the son of a bitch and you know it. I know how it feels to want something so bad it hurts, I know the drive that fuels you to go after something against all odds but you need to sleep or you’re going to get yourself killed.” You sighed vehemently and padded off to your room in defeat.

“She’s obsessed, man…” Dean shot Sam an icy glare.

“Wouldn’t you be? Weren’t you when it was the yellow eyed demon? Can you really blame her? That bastard took her parents from her and now she’s got him in her sights. She wants it to be over.” Sam shrunk back at his brother’s words. There was something changing in Dean. The only person he had ever been so defensive about before now was Sam.

“Hey, I know but she’s going to kill herself in the process if she doesn’t take things into perspective. If she goes in there guns blazing without a solid plan she’s gonna die.”

“I’m not going to let her just run in and wing it.” Dean ran a hand through his hair. “We’re gonna make sure this is done right. We’re gonna give that girl in there, that girl that went through what we went through, some peace.” With those words Dean stalked out of the library and into his room determined to be well rested to help you tomorrow.

* * *

It was only a two hour drive to the demon that took everything from you. You could feel your blood boiling as you sat in the Impala. There was a steely silence in the air. Flashes of your parents laying on the floor of their living room covered in blood, your mother’s empty eyes looking up at you as you cradled her before Sam and Dean came, their funeral pyre all sped before your eyes. You clenched your jaw as you watched the road spread out in front of you like a ribbon.

“So Sam and I will go in first and distract the bastard giving you time to sneak in the with the demon blade.” You nodded curtly. “You have to be quick though, [Y/N]. You have to get in get the job done and we have to go.” You nodded again no words could express the hate that was searing through your veins.

Sam rested a hand on your shoulder. “It’ll all be done soon. We can do this and go back to the bunker and you can finally breathe again.” You looked a him incredulously.

“I’m not going to ever breathe like I used to, Sam. I’m not ever going to be the girl I was before this happened. You should know that.” He looked down the hurt spreading over his face. “I’ll get back to a state of normalcy but it won’t be the same.” You patted his hand. You didn’t want to upset him. “Thank you for helping me find the bastard, Sammy.” He nodded a small sad smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

It didn’t take long to finish off the demon that had killed your family. Everything went off without a hitch for once in your life. Dean had to pull you off of him though. You stabbed him once and watched the sickening orange glow that accompanied his death but when he fell you fell on top of him and kept stabbing. By the time Dean had ripped you away you were covered in blood. Your breathing was ragged and you looked like a mad woman.

You were sitting back in the bunker staring at your hands when Dean walked in. He didn’t say anything, instead he knelt down before you and took your small hands in his large calloused ones. You couldn’t meet his gaze. You were ashamed of how you had behaved. You were disgusted with how you had let yourself go. Dean started tracing small circles on the backs of your hands with his thumbs.

“It’s okay, [Y/N]. No one blames you for your reaction.” You just shook your head. You could feel the tears stinging at the backs of your eyes. “You lost your parents. Sam and I understand that better than anyone. If I would have had the blade when I killed the yellow eyed demon I probably would have done the same thing.” You tilted your head up slightly looking at Dean through your lashes.

“I couldn’t stop, Dean.” Your voice was shaking with tears unshed. “It didn’t matter that he was dead. I couldn’t stop…” You dropped your head again hanging it in shame. Dean put two fingers under your chin.

“You didn’t turn and attack me when I pulled you away. You didn’t go nuts and attack Sam. You reacted in a completely reasonable way. Stop kicking yourself in the ass over it.” The calm in Dean’s words slowly started to wash over you. “Come here.” He pulled you into his arms and stroked your hair. The tears started to flow as you curled into his chest. “It’s okay sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

You stayed like that with Dean until you had cried yourself out. He picked you up and carried you to your room. You didn’t have to ask him to stay this time. He climbed into your bed and held you murmuring words of comfort and kissing your cheeks, eyelids, and forehead. Feeling more brave than you had your entire life you tilted your head up and kissed his lips softly.

Dean stiffened for a moment and then he leaned into the kiss pulling you closer. His lips were soft against yours. He traced his tongue along your bottom lip asking for entrance. When you parted your lips he explored your mouth greedily. You fisted your hand in his shirt as he tangled his fingers in your hair. You had never been kissed like that. When you finally pulled away both of your breathing was ragged and your cheeks were flushed. There was a heat in Dean’s emerald green eyes as he stared into your [y/e/c] ones.

“Dean, you’ve saved me time and time again…” You voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper.

“I’ll always save you, baby. That’s my job.” He kissed you again pouring everything he was feeling into it. You knew in that moment that he’d wanted this just as long as you had. He was your savior, your knight in shining armor, he was Dean Winchester and you would hold each other together through it all.

 


End file.
